Whenever You're Ready
by InfinityOrNone
Summary: On their first night living in their new home, Nagisa tells Tomoya what she wants most of all. Oneshot. No citrus, just sweetness and emotion.


**Hey. It's been a while, hasn't it? Things have been... a bit less than perfect for me. My writing ability has never exactly been stable, with all my starting inspiration being fueled by my misery and kept alive by caffine and music, and it's been drying up lately in its entirety. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep writing like this, or if I'll be able to write at my normal quality after all this is over. That's why I'm writing whatever I can, whenever I can. I wrote this a while ago and just finished it. That said, to those who've read my other stuff, this is different from it all. This is... romantic, sweet, and emotional. I don't expect anyone who was a fan of my Naruto fanfiction pieces to like this, and I don't expect many people to actually read it from the Clannad section. I just want to get it out. If you're still reading and you've read my other works, know that this isn't goodbye, it's simply a change. I can feel my soul healing, and the cracks are closing. It's locking me in, and I don't know if I'll ever be like I was before. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm changing, and that can only be good. The me you all knew isn't gone, he's simply locked up. The voices in my head are leaving me, maybe I can find some peace now.**

* * *

"You sure look like you're deep in thought. What's on your mind?" Nagisa Furu- sorry, Nagisa Okizaki asked, sitting down next to her new husband and turning her head towards him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something Miyazawa said," Tomoya Okizaki began, telling his wife, "Remember the thing about the old town legend? She said that whenever someone achieves true happiness, an orb of light appears. Of course, I don't know if the legend is true or not, but it makes me wonder if we have one of those orbs of light hovering around us right now," He paused for a moment, turning from his staring into space to look at his love, before asking her, "She also said that if you manage to catch one of those lights, you'll have a wish granted. If you got one, what would you wish?"

Nagisa turned her head and looked up at the roof of their home before telling him, "I don't know, I don't need anything."

"There must be something." Tomoya pressed, happy and smiling that he could just talk to the love of his life.

"There's nothing I can think of at least. Actually, there might be one thing," She said, pulling her feet closer to her body and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Really? What is it then? If you tell me then I'll get it for you," her caring husband asked and said, honestly willing to do anything if it meant that he could give her even a fraction of the happiness that she'd made in his life.

"… I think I want a baby," Nagisa whispered, loud enough to hear but quiet enough that one knew she was nervous about saying it aloud.

Tomoya gasped, subconsciously wondering where that came from but, more importantly, surprised she was comfortable to say something like that, and slightly, nervously joyed that she was that comfortable with him.

She brought her head down closer into her legs and, almost sadly, whispered "You think that could ever happen…?"

They sat there for around a half hour, silently wondering if the other was judging them, before Tomoya finally said, "If you want."

"What?" Nagisa asked, startled out of her thoughts by Tomoya's sudden response.

"If… If you want a baby, we'll make it happen. Whenever you're ready," he said, turning his head away but sliding his hand across the floor towards her, where she grabbed it with her own, their fingers clasped around each others.

After a time they quietly went to bed, their twin futons once again rolled out next to each other. They silently lied down and tried to sleep but to no avail. One, two, three hours passed before Tomoya rolled over, only to see before him the awakened face of his love.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he asked quietly.

Nagisa turned her head towards Tomoya, playing with her hands under the covers of her futon while answering, "No, I'm… I guess I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I did ask for something pretty big."

Tomoya sat up and stared at her for a moment, trying to phrase his response, before saying, "It's OK Nagisa. I told you, whenever you're ready, we'll make it happen."

"O-Ok then," she said, sitting up with the covers falling off her chest, before she turned and leaned in towards Tomoya's face.

"Nagisa," he said, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. To him the only way he could describe it was with vague adjectives: soft, small, sweet, nice, pretty, and happy. And a bit clumsy. Even if he would never be a poet, he was content with what he absentmindedly noted was their first kiss.

After slowly pulling away, Nagisa, looking down and away slightly, lowered her hands toward the hem of her pajama shirt. She managed to grasp the article of clothing before she let go of it and brought her hands, now balled up in fists, to her chest, her eyes closed tight, as she said, "I can't do this! Oh, I'm so shy…"

"It's OK Nagisa. I told you, when you're ready," Tomoya said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head against hers as they rocked back and forth ever so slightly.

"I'm kinda pathetic, aren't I? I mean, we're married and I can't even do this," she said, a small bittersweet smile on her face.

Tomoya pulled away slightly, keeping his arms around her but making sure he was able to look at her, before admitting, "Then we're pathetic together. To tell you the truth, I'm not ready either. Not yet, anyway. C'mon, let's go to sleep. We can try again another day."

And so, the couple lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms and splayed across the futons, happier than ever before and beginning something wonderful. Even if they were too shy to start.

* * *

_**Forever or Never,  
~InfinityOrNone~**_


End file.
